This is perfect
by ER-Freaky
Summary: Castle and Beckett have a small but important moment in the future. Fluff.


**Summery:** Castle and Beckett have a small but important moment in the future. Fluff.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own nothing.

**Author Note:** I'm sorry I didn't finished my other story. I had a lot going on and a writer's block. Right now I don't know when or if I'll finish it.

And thank you TappinCastlefan for checking :)

* * *

**This is perfect**

He took a deep breath and walked slowly through the hallway. It was dark in his apartment but he need any light to find his what he was looking for. He stopped at the last door on the right. The door was ajar and he opened it quietly. The moon and the lights of the city were enough to lighten the room so he could see her standing there, a soft smile on her face. She didn't notice him leaning against the doorframe and watching her for quite some time.

He enjoyed just watching her. She looked so happy. It's all he ever wanted. He didn't care that it was in the middle of the night and she should be sleeping right now. She could use more sleep. She looked exhausted but sill beautiful and incredibly happy. Just looking at her was enough for him to bring a smile on his lips.

After some time he entered the room and stood behind her, his front touching her back slightly. Immediately she leaned against him and relaxed. "Hey," she whispered without turning around.

"Hey." His voice was quiet as well.

"Are you done with your new chapter?"

He nodded. She could feel his response against her shoulder and smiled. "You are writing a lot these days."

"Yeah, I feel inspired a lot." She could hear the bright smile in his voice.

"That's great. Was it the same with Alexis?"

"Yes, when she was born I had all these ideas at once. When she slept I wrote a lot. She was not the only the reason, I didn't get a lot of sleep back then." He chuckled, so did she.

"Beautiful women are very helpful for my job. They inspire me. That's why I wanted be around you for so long."

"And what about now? You don't need me anymore?" she teased him.

He laughed. "I will always need you, KB."

They went silent for a while and just enjoyed the soft breathing of their 3 week old daughter in the bassinet in front of them. Both could forget every bad thing that ever happened when they just looked at their baby. Seconds turned into several minutes of peaceful silence.

Castle closed his hand around the item in his pocket. He took a deep breath. "Kate?" His voice was even softer than before, almost inaudible.

But she hear and turned around to look at him. "Yeah?"

They looked into each other's eyes. His blue ones were bright and sincere.

"You are one of the best things that ever happened to me. I'm so grateful that you gave me this chance. I have never felt this way about a woman before. This is so much more than I ever thought could be possible. I love you so much."

She smiled a little unsure where this was heading. "I love you too."

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "Before you I didn't think a forever with someone would be possible for me. But you made me believe in this again. Every day that I'm with you I have this feeling that forever could be not long enough. I want to enjoy every minute of every day with you. You are the one for me, Kate."

She could feel the tears in her eyes when he went down on one knee and slowly took his hand out of his pocket to reveal what it was holding.

Kate recognized her mother's ring laying in his palm. Even if there was only a little bit of light in the room, it was enough for the ring to sparkle. A tear escaped her eye, when she looked back into his eyes. He hold her gaze the whole time, while he was still smiling.

"Katherine Beckett, will you let me be your one and done and marry me?"

She nodded with the brightest smile Castle had ever seen. He slipped the ring onto her finger and got up. Within seconds she put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He slung his arms around her thin frame. After pulling apart she whispered. "Yes."

They hold each other tightly for some time and savored the moment.

After some minutes Kate looked at her hand with her mother's ring on her finger.

"Are you okay with that?" His voice was soft but yet a little bit insecure.

She knew what he was about and nodded.

"You know, I can also buy you another ring. I would buy you every ring you want."

She nodded again and kissed him softy. "This is perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, this was a perfect proposal for me."

He nodded, remembering that she once told him, she didn't need a big glamorous proposal in front of people she didn't know. "I didn't have a choice," he smiled shyly, "only at night I could take that ring without you knowing."

Her smile widened. "Good thing, then." He leaned in for another soft kiss.

Kate turned around again, his arms still around her. She leaned against him and looked at their daughter still sleeping peacefully. "This is perfect." She whispered again.

**The End.**

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews always make me happy ;)


End file.
